Stay Put
by RedRose652
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want to stay put when he can catch the bad guy and Lestrade teaches him why he should have listened and stayed put. This story contains SPANKING. If you don't like that kind of story I'd recommend another story.


Lestrade listened to his unusual, brilliant consultant on crime cases give off hidden to the eye facts of the current scene. While his companion still, even though having seen it over a thousand times was still fascinated.

Lestrade had used Sherlock and Watson's assistance on a few cases while he let another team tackle a rather hard case that Lestrade feels will be sent back the team, was still young and wanted to prove themselves. The only reason he had let that team take that case in the first place was to see if they could handle it or would even bother to ask for help and let the case go cold. This was his first mostly younger group with one seasoned agent which Lestrade would have liked to had another but wasn't able to control the outcome in that decision process.

One said officer is actually currently watching Sherlock with intrigue "so if you look at the callouses on her hands…." Sherlock's voice drifted as he saw Blaine Evans come up to him trying to look confident. "Detective Lestrade, Sir I was curious does he help you with a lot of cases" anyone could hear the slightly tremor in his voice but he managed to keep looking certain Lestrade nodded in the affirmative. "Um..well we are having some complications with the case you let us have so..um could we use his expertise?" He stammered a couple times Lestrade was impressed he was the most shy out of the team of five "of course he love's complicated cases they're Christmas to him" Lestrade grimaced at the end not liking associating Christmas to murder cases.

"Just have to ask him" he said as he went to help bag evidence once again having stopped to listen to Sherlock. Lestrade caught a glimpse of an overly intrigued Sherlock and smiled faintly as Sherlock came barreling at him while he bagged nail clippings near the scene. "I'd like to be on the case it's clearly screaming for my expertise on really everything" he said in his overly confident egotistical way. Lestrade refrained from the reprimanded that wanted to naturally fall from his lips as he answered the younger man "I see if your wanting to help I see no reason not to" Sherlock smiled widely "amazing" Sherlock replied as he swept from the room since he saw nothing more to do for this case.

Sherlock had been correct as usual and in hours they had caught the criminal for Lestrade's case. Another victim to the case that had enveloped Sherlock's interest had showed up shortly after their case had been solved. "I will say that he did choose a way to dispose of the body in a way a lot of the physical evidence would be washed away" Sherlock commented off handedly stepping into the water to look at the body better that wasn't completely submerged in the river. "She was a mother to two children, exercised an over amount which probably helped her attacker since she's really underweight" once she was pulled the rest of the way over he continued "on obvious seeable wounds blunt trauma to the head, six stabs to the chest" the water on his shoes not even bothering him while he was in autopilot.

"She had been in the river over four hours" Watson followed him trying not to look impressed as he always is when he can give off details others have to test to find. Normally Sherlock looked to Lestrade as he gave off details but realized he wasn't with Lestrade and saw one of the newbies writing or attempting to write everything he said which truth be told kind of shocked him a little. Watson and Lestrade never wrote what he said it was new but he ignored it for the most part as his mind started twirling he loved criminal puzzles.

He gave more facts and once he was done the young officer was both fascinated and disappointed much to the annoyance of Sherlock. He was fascinated because he hadn't seen any of those details disappointed because it wasn't really case breaking but unlike the others who seemed irritated with the genius Blaine was hopeful as he went with his team back to the station.

Watson had to keep from strangling his brother in every way but blood as he once again hollered about the injustice of what the current team they were working with had thought of his talents. Another thing that both intrigued and annoyed Watson about Sherlock was that he was so openly highly opinionated of himself, as they got out of the cab. "Sherlock please would you just shut up" he politely asked as they went upstairs to their flat while the slightly younger man would never admit it pouted but did stop talking as he followed behind the other man.

Once in the flat both men started their nightly routine that neither noticed they had developed and in minutes the flat was entirely quiet Watson, was deep in sleep when he was violently shaken awake. Knowing Sherlock had this new quirk he refrained from dropping him on the ground in a basic instinct to protect himself from surprise attacks. "We need to go back to the scene I want to look once more" Watson rolled over away from him "no you say yourself you never miss anything" he retorted trying to cover his head with his blanket. Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket away "your right I never do I just want to test out a theory that is stuck in my head" he said as he threw clothes at Watson. Watson groaned as he got up and looked at his alarm clock "Sherlock it is three in the morning!" he exclaimed as he fell back onto his bed.

"Perfect timing actually it just came to me like bam" he said imitating a gunshot "oh please don't let this become a regular thing" Watson nearly begged as he slid on his jeans and slid on the shirt that Sherlock had thrown. In typical fashion Watson followed along with Sherlock's wild plans instead of telling him no as they trudged down stairs and to a waiting cab. "What was this brilliant idea of yours" Watson mumbled as he snuggle into the cab seat trying to go back to sleep.

"While it may have been clever to dump the body in the river for evidence reasons, let's see if he is smart enough to not use the same place twice" Sherlock said his voice getting excited as they got to the last scene Sherlock stopped the cab and they walked quietly the rest of the way, in case said murder came back.

"Precisely" whispered Sherlock to Watson as he looked on in wonder "you could not have know that" he retaliated quietly upon seeing a large figure fling a body into the exact same place as earlier much to the amazement of Watson. They watched as the large figure started to walk away deeper into the woods making both men tilt their heads in curiosity. Once he was out of earshot Sherlock turned to watson "you're wrong and right without previous clippings I wouldn't have know but I am brilliant and thought to look for a pattern he was sneaky about it but I found it. He would go second place place body twice then he would switch it to fourth or fifth, whatever fits his fancy" he answered Watson's unasked question "let's go after him" Sherlock said he was practically giddy.

"Um don't you think we should call Lestrade first this isn't technically the usual team we are working with this is a new team" Watson said uncertainly Sherlock openly groaned as he pulled out his phone. "This is a drag you realize this right?" he declared as Watson rolled his eyes "Lestrade we kind of found your guy or well that other teams guy" he declared briskly "what do you mean kind of" he said sleep, tinting his voice "well he went deeper in the…" he was interrupted by Lestrade "are you in the earlier crime scene" he said as he yawned to wake himself up. "Well Watson's with me" Sherlock claimed in his defence "why just why" Watson exclaimed as he shook his head Sherlock shrugged in response as Lestrade sighed "we want to…" he growled in frustration at once again being interrupted "no Sherlock" he said firmly, Sherlock fought to not pout. "You normally don't care when we chase the criminal" he argued lightly "ya when you had no chance of calling for help and what happens when you get a criminal who you're not quite expecting?" he answered back Sherlock scoffed at the very idea not where Lestrade could hear but still "do not go after him Sherlock or Watson for safe measure" he said as he worked on getting dressed and hung up the line.

Sherlock snapped the phone closed and put it back in his pocket "nice call Watson" he said sarcasm dripping from his voice as he started to go in the direction where the man went Watson quick on his heels. "Sherlock this is exactly what he said not to do" hoping to get his brother to stop "ya I know but by the time they get here he will be gone" he said as he kept going trying to find foot prints and other identifiers in his direction. "Maybe we only know this guy is a ahhhh" he hollered as he was pulled up in the air from the ground "I really hate you sometimes" he said twirling around by his hurt ankle to look at Sherlock in the same fashion.

"Well well well looks like we have a couple rabbits right brother" sneered a really tall, dark haired man the moonlight shining on his oval blue eyes as a man who looked identical to him walked out of the shadows to stand next to him "sure do looks to me" as he grabbed a stick off the ground. "Brilliant these dimwits managed to use the fact that they are twins to their advantage I mean alibis if someone asks, two places same time" he stopped as he tried to swing out of the way of the stick. He just barely missed it and swung back down the large man pulled back again when the stick was grabbed from behind and firmly ripped from the murders grasp while other officers formed around them the two men knew a losing fight and started to get down and got cuffed as ordered by the other team that Lestrade had apparently called so they could close their case.

Lestrade went to stand in front of his wayward young men "you just couldn't listen could you?" he asked rhetorically "well it is rather dark out here or we wouldn't have landed in the traps" he defended with fake vehemence while Watson smacked him in the shoulder "shut up" he said just wanting down and to be done with this night, that he knows is going to get worse.

Lestrade fought the urge to just let him fall flat and helped him down while a couple others helped Watson get down. Sherlock tried to look nonplussed while Watson looked ahead with guilt, the two could be polar opposites but managed to get along. It took all of Lestrade's patience to not yell at the pair, who took a healthy step back "we hav…" he stopped when Watson and Lestrade gave him rather menacing glares "just go to the car please" Lestrade said with tiredness in his voice as the detectives and officers thanked them on the way out.

Outwardly Sherlock appeared calm and cocky but Lestrade knew he could be a good actor. He shook his head in fond exasperation as he went to talk to the lead officer.

"He is going to kill us why didn't you just listen!" Watson began on his long lecture while Sherlock just looked bored of the situation to most and even to those who knew him he seemed to have no emotions, if so rare when really he just never shows them. He both loved and hated that he had people who he cared for because caring got you hurt sometimes but it also brought people who unfortunately loved you he thought with happy annoyance but thought back to the start of Watson's lecture. "You didn't have to come with me" he pointed out bluntly causing Watson to pause if he hadn't followed he wouldn't be in trouble right now but who knows what would have happened to Sherlock if he hadn't "one of these days I'm just going to tie you to a tree" he said for a lack of response and not getting one from Sherlock.

Lestrade went to his car and saw both men in the back both actually looking sullen. He got in the car and started it as he backed out he saw Sherlock shrink in on himself and Watson just looked tired none of them needed to say anything. Sherlock actually perked up for a minute upon seeing that he wasn't taking them to their flat and continued onto Lestrade's own home. They didn't make the detective angry often but when they did they actually preferred the detective's home same with Mrs. Hudson at their flat. Sherlock would never admit it and Watson saw it as a way of knowing they had been forgiven before even being punished. Making the shortest man in the car visibly relax as they continued the ride to Lestrade's home.

Once their both men bolted out of the car and rushed into the oldest man's house before he could issue the order. Lestrade tried not to smile at their antics but since he was alone he cracked a small smile and morphed it into a upset frown as he walked into his living room to see Sherlock in the corner and Watson on his couch. "What is happening today with you two we don't do this very often…" he was interrupted by Sherlock "I went in not caring about the consequences" he bluntly informed not turning "John.." "made his decision to follow you" John finished for him "we should have stayed" he added with a twinge of guilt. Sherlock true to his nature of looking like he didn't care looked nonplussed causing John to rolled his eyes.

Lestrade decided to take a different approach "Sherlock stay in the corner" he said and noticed the man stiffen in uncertainty as he gave a look of confusion as he turned his head in the corner then turned back to the corner when Lestrade gestured to "John your up" he said, gently but firmly he held John's upper arm and laid him across his lap. John was just as confused he had never been spanked first it was normally Sherlock whether it be with Lestrade or Mrs. Hudson. He blinked in confusion as he got as comfortable as he could over the older mans lap, he wasn't use to being up first. "I'm going to guess correctly in saying that you know why you are here?" he asked as he kept a firm arm around the younger man's waist, more as comfort then to restrain as Watson very rarely tries to get away. "I disobeyed a pretty direct order to stay put and ran after Sherlock" he answered "good next time I say stay put stay put hold your brother down if you must" he said with slight exasperation, John scowled slightly at that he had never thought to do that just running after his brother whether it landed him in trouble one way or the other, be it with bad guys or Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade.

Lestrade took a quiet deep breath and then brought his hand back and firmly smacked Johns backside in the center first, John let out a yelp more out of surprise then actual pain. Lestrade looked up at Sherlock and saw him physically shrink in the corner this was already having the intended effect. He continued to give sharp hard swats to Watson's bottom as he stopped the spanking to slip his pants and boxers down and then resumed the spanking on his unprotected backside as he made a small whining sound at having his backside bared knowing that eliminated his clothing protection. He cringed as he felt the first smack on his bare backside and let out a pained yelp this time as it now stung a lot more as he started to wiggle over his lap as the heat kept rising in his bottom.

Lestrade looked at his reddening backside and paused "John get up for a second" he ordered as John started to rise from his lap and looked at the floor with a slight blush as Lestrade went to the kitchen and got his wooden spoon and came back and Johns eyes widened in misery as he saw the spoon but didn't fight as he was placed back over Lestrade's knees. "You didn't think you'd just get my hand for putting yourself in danger for no reason" he asked rhetorically as he brought the spoon down on his left and then right cheeks causing the younger man to yelp and jump in pain as he started to get into a rhythm making sure to get his sit spots as well after a few minutes his bottom was a deeper red and he was begging over his knee for Lestrade to stop as he was crying over his knee. "I'm sorry I should have listened I just wanted to protect Sherlock" he said as he went limp over his lap and cried over his knees he felt Lestrade rubbing his back "I'm not upset you wanted to protect Sherlock but he makes his own decisions and if he makes the wrong one stop him by any means necessary but don't let him lead you into a dangerous situation I already know what it felt like to lose Sherlock once I don't want to feel that way again over you two so please just by any means necessary stay safe" his voice waivered a little on the end having remembered Sherlock's fake death. He knew he couldn't keep them safe in every situation but on ones he could prevent he would, he knew they did other cases and took care of the bad guys, but he had told them specifically to stay put he could have helped them before they were hanging from a tree. He let Watson calm down over his knee and rubbed his back as he calmed down while he kept apologizing and letting him know all was forgiven. Once Watson calmed down he sat him up and gave him a hug before gently giving him a shove to another corner of the room.

"Alright Sherlock" he said ready to be done with this night these young men were going to be his death, they aged him by every crazy stunt they pulled as he saw the youngest member of their makeshift family turn from his corner his shoulders and body was tense and he had tear tinted eyes but they hadn't fallen yet. "Alright I get it I need to think before I drag Watson into situations" he said in a tight voice he had not liked hearing Watson being punished at all he realized Watsons need to jump in an protect him but not being able to as he felt slightly guilty about it but he would never admit it out loud.

Lestrade gave him a proud knowing smile and then motioned for him to come to him Sherlock did so with a tiny scowl on his face as he didn't wait for Lestrade he just placed himself over his lap. He always felt nervous before a spanking as he gripped Lestrade's couch pillow and then gave a squeak out at the first smack he didn't pretend a spanking didn't bother him as he continued the hand spanking on his trousers. He managed to not squirm very much despite the hard smacks to his rear end. To soon for Sherlock's comfort he felt Lestrade start to pull down his trousers and shorts leaving him bare as he buried his head in his arms as he then felt the spoon on his skin he gave a hiss at the sudden change in pain "Ah please Le" he only got that out as he started to bring the spoon down on his bottom repeatedly as he kicked as he felt the heat in his backside build up to a pained burn as he cried over his lap as he felt the guilt release itself from his mind and he cried over Lestrade's lap. He felt a hand card through his hair as he cried and started to calm down Lestrade did the same post spanking calm down as he did with Watson as they both pretty much required the same thing.

Once he was calm he allowed Sherlock to get off his lap and both young men fixed their trousers he put the spoon in the kitchen. Once he came back Watson was out of the corner and on the couch, fully sleeping. Lestrade raised an eye they normally were less energetic after a spanking but never fully tired "I woke him up at like 2am to do this" Sherlock said and he nodded his head in understanding as he looked out the window to see it was still pretty dark. He checked the time and it was now 4am, he sighed and looked at Sherlock. "Alright well you know where the guest room is better get some sleep" he said with a small chuckle as he covered Watson with a blanket on the couch, his mother always made him keep one there and he knew better then to argue with his Mum. He smiled as he quickly brought it to his chin and curled to his side. He turned off the one light he had on in there and headed to his room and checked on Sherlock on his way to see a mop of brown curls poking out of the blanket he had stretched out under. He gave a shake of his head in fondness as he went to his own bed to actually get some sleep, he didn't realize how tired he was as he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
